Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in Millimeter-Wave (mmWave) communications operating at the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band promises several Gigabits-per-second (Gbps) throughput. The next generation 60 GHz standard may be applied to new applications, such as outdoor access and backhaul. These new applications may require longer ranges, e.g. 100 meters (m), than what is currently being used. These longer ranges may require directional transmissions to achieve the desired rates. Phased array antennas are frequently used to achieve high gain in a desired direction to achieve these rates. In order to set the correct antenna weight vectors (AWV) at the phased arrays of communications stations a beamforming process may be required.